urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
La Junta
These light-hearted, loudmouthed fighters are as nimble in their actions as they are in their wisecracks. As supporters of a strong regime, these soldiers have decided to bring society into line, starting by shaving the heads of the wimpy youth. In the long term, they’d be more than happy to take over the running of the government from those “bunch of morons”. Release Date September 17th, 2006 Bonus Damage +2 - La Junta’s Damage points are increased by 2 points. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Their bonus gives them an extra 2 damage, which helps them to 2HKO your opponent. *Many of the cards have very good stats, which help when taking life from your opponent or defending. *They have many good 4* and 5* cards. *Some of the cards work well as bluffs. *In the hands of a good player, they are a good clan to play mind games on your opponent, due to their damage, which makes them very unpredictable. * Some of the cards are 'Stop' cards which helps counteract their weakness to Stop Opp Ability. *Almost all of the cards are playable in ELO, and they are a good clan to use there as well. *They are a relatively cheap clan to collect. Disadvantages: *Like several other clans, they rely on their abilities, so they are weak when going up against GHEIST and Roots. *They do not fare well against Montana or other clans that reduce attack. *They rely heavily on their damage to win, so they are weak against damage reduction. As such, they may have trouble against Pussycats, who counteract their bonus. *They may also have trouble against Jungo, since their bonus gives them life back. Trivia *In English, 'junta' is a loanword from Spanish which can be used to refer to the ruling council of a military dictatorship; loosely translated, in context "La Junta" can be taken to mean "The Council". *'La Juntas finishing animation shows a button being shown underneath the '''Junta' card. When it is pressed, a huge explosion occurs, which kills off the opponent's card. *The color of La Junta is camouflage green. *In the online version (2017), the KO announcement for the clan is: 'This means war!'. *Their symbol is a green dog tag, which is often worn by military personnel for identification. **On this dog tag, there is a big "J" standing for the word junta. *Their decision to recruit new young members is also nowadays hard for the military forces all over the world, but not for the La Junta as shown with Scooty. **This might come from the fear of youngsters for wars they might face, being the opposite of the La Junta who enjoy battle and are not afraid of war. *The clan's secondary bio reads as "Soldier, this fight is gonna be a wipe-out! With our damage, it will be done and dusted in two rounds! We've even got Support abilities to stay grouped! No neighborhood, you say! And sensitive to reducers? OK, OK, you're may be right…" Members Mythic Legendary *Naja Ld *W4r Ld Collector *Amiral Py Cr *Diego Cr *Ed 12 Cr *Ed 13 Cr *Emeth Cr *Flavio Cr *General Cr (Former Leader of La Junta) *Jane Ramba Cr Rare *Arnie *Atkinson *Brianna *Bryan (Current Leader of La Junta) *Ed 25 *Ethane *Gertrud *Glover *Naginata *Pilzken *Python *Ray *Raven *Thormund *Trish *Uxoh *Walker Uncommon *Blaine *Burger *Chiro *Curtiss *Dacote *Davis *Dean *Dugan *Floyd *Gatline *Helsa *Laura *Milena *Molly *Nahomi *Natasha *Sabia *Spade *Tank Common *Archibald *Boomba *Bruce *Iguana Samson *Isatis *Keitha *Klimpt *Leo *Masamu *Mitch *Myke *Niki *No Nam *Scooty *Tolliver *Victor *Victoria *Wardog *Winifred *Winston *Wyre Extra Art hud-lajunta.png|La Junta profile box LAJUNTA_42.png|La Junta clan symbol- green dog tog with a "J" on it LAJUNTA_42 (1).png|New La Junta clan symbol- dog tog with more military design Useful Links * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals website * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals database Site Navigation Category:Clans Category:La Junta Category:La Junta Males Category:La Junta Females Category:Cr Category:Collector Category:LD